The Return of Chaos
by SpeedGamerDTS
Summary: Sonic and friends are in a whole new world, and worst, they are no longer animals! Now they must ban together with some demigods, to return home, return them back to normal, and stop The evil Dr. Eggman.
1. Chapter 1

((Hey all, here is yet another crossover idea I had, and well I am still working on the others just school is tiring…very tiring, in any case hope you all enjoy.))

((Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Sonic the Hedgehog.))

**Chaos Control**

**(Sonic) **

It seemed like such a nice day in the green hills of Mobius, the birds chirped in the vast great forest that many animals called home, flowers where now fully bloomed, a calming feeling radiated through the forest, however, there was also a feeling of panic. Deep inside the forest concealed by very high hills, was a small town, or more along the lines of a camp, the houses sure looked like cabins.

The people though they were not people, they were animals, and they looked more worried and scared then happy go lucky. However in a much bigger cabin near the front of the town, were six other animals, they were sitting around a huge table that seemed to hum. The animals varied between a purple walrus wearing a yellow hat and brown jacket, to a hybrid robotic rabbit, with a cowboy hat, pink shirt and brown vest.

However there was one animal that seemed most unique, His fur was blue, as well as his quills on his back, his stomach was more peach like in terms of color, as well as his face. He wore white gloves on his hands, on his feet where red shoes with a single white stripe in the center going from one side of the shoe to the other. His eyes were closed as his feet where kicked up, he looked more relaxed than anything, to relaxed in fact, he was sleeping.

The only one standing was a female squirrel; she had brown fur except for some tan fur around her face, chest and stomach, she also had red bushy hair. She had an open blue vest as well and knee-high blue boots. Her blue eyes were on the table as she pressed a button on the side showing a dark fortress all the animals except the sleeping hedgehog took an uneasy breath as they saw it.

The girl sighed to herself as she looked over everyone, she knew this fear a bit too well, many a time they had seen this city, and many a time had they been to this city but this was to be the last time.

"Freedom Fighters, today is the final battle," she started "Today we fight the odds and march into battle, to not only save our world but to return our friends and…family to the way they were."

The room was still silent except for the soft snoring of the blue hedgehog. The girl glared at him and crossed her arms taping her foot on the ground waiting. Next to the hedgehog was a small fox, he had yellow fur all around his body, he had three hairs sticking out of his forehead, and he had white fur on his face, chest and stomach.

He looked like the youngest one there, when he moved to grab the hedgehogs arm to shake him awake, it showed he had not one but two tails, they where as well yellow but half way up they turned to white. He continued to shake the arm of the blue hedgehog till it finally started to open his eyes slowly.

He stretched a bit and shook his head as he opened his eyes fully now. He looked around and was confused why everyone was looking at him. "What?" he asked.

The girl sighed loudly "Sonic, why do you even bother coming to these when you aren't going to listen?" she asked him.

The hedgehog just smiled and said "Sal, you know me, I get sleepy during meetings."

The girl sighed and placed a hand on her head like she had a migraine, witch seemed to happen a lot around Sonic. "Do you at least know the plan?" she asked him

Sonic now had a smirk "Yeah, while you guys get all the generators shut down I will be finding Eggman , and teaching him a lesson he won't forget." he said.

The girl who was named Sally nodded feeling a bit relived as she looked into Sonics emerald green eyes, she always could trust him, always believe in him to do the right thing, even when it looks bad.

Sonic smiled and leaned back again "Sal is right though this is our last fight, this is the day we teach the good doctor who's in charge!" he said.

This time the other freedom fighters looked less scared and some even cheered a bit. Sally wasn't that surprised at this, Sonic was the one that gave many of the freedom fighters the courage to fight.

Sonic smiled a bit as he looked around, he knew this was possibly the most dangerous mission to date, but this needed to end all the pain that man had caused to many friends ternd into mindless slaves to his empire, he had have enough of it.

XXX

In the city there were no light, the air was so polluted breathing it was considered dangerous, and there where once again no people, only machines, everything hummed with electrical power, that was what the freedom fighters where here today to make sure these machines never hum or work again.

They were all together in one section near a dump of old robot parts and mechanics, Sonic was taping his feat and just trying to stay active, he hated staying still. He went over the plan one last time before the teams went there separate ways to the different generators.

It was only Sonic Sally and the two tailed fox boy who was named Tails. Sonic knew this was a solo job for him, and he didn't what to get anyone hurt, "Liston guys if anything happens stick to the plan." He said.

The other two looked a bit worried but nodded slowly, Sonic was about to leave when Sally grabbed his arm and kissed him.

She pulled back a bit with small tears in her eyes "Be safe okay." She told him softly.

Sonic smiled a bit as he hugged her back "I always am" he said winking at her. "Tails keep her safe okay?" he asked his friend.

The fox smiled and nodded "You got it Sonic; I won't let anything hurt her." Sonic nodded as he let go of Sally who also had a smile on her face as she stepped back.

"Hold onto something guys." He said as he ternd around. As commanded they held onto some sturdy and heavy parts of old robots. The blue hedgehog smirked a bit as he stretched his legs out, then in one sonic boom he was off running at speeds no machine could ever match.

He blurred down roads and past robots, some who got too close to him got blown away, and he loved every minute of it, he loved being able to see the world blur around him as he sped around it, he felt invincible, untouchable.

He snapped out of his little day dream when he saw a huge building in the distance quickly getting bigger. He had reached his target, now to get in word be fun. He smirked to himself as he ternd slightly and found an old piece of metal sticking up like a ramp. Sonic not being scared of taking risks used it to propel himself airborne and head straight for it. But before he made impact to the building he curled into a ball making his blue quills the only think that could be seen, It impacted and broke a small hole in the wall. When the smoke cleared he was standing once again, he smirked as he started to run again heading to the top of the building.

It took only a minute at most to get to get to the top, Sonic stopped when he almost slammed into two giant doors. He knew what was beyond them and he wasn't afraid or if he was he wasn't showing it.

He knocked on the doors, "Hello anyone in there?" he asked. The doors started to open slowly to a dark open room. Sonic was caught off guard at what he saw in the center. A huge green emerald sat in the center of the room radiating green light. Sonic knew what this was, but what troubled him was why it was here, he got tense as he looked up and saw a giant robot, it looked incomplete but the face was all to familiar to the blue hedgehog. Then the lights came on and the entire room was filled from top to bottom with black robots their arms pointed to Sonic with a clip on their hand that glowed red.

Sonic looked around a bit then herd laughing, he turned around as a small door opened from the ceiling, coming down in a small chair sat the man himself, his evil red eyes, burned into Sonics sole. He was a big guy dressed in a red lab coat, he had on black pants that went over his stomach, his head was bald but on his head where a pair of goggles. He had a very long brown mustache on his face that just made him look more evil.

"Welcome Sonic, oh I do hope you like the surprise I have here for you, it took me months to plan this out." The evil doctor said.

Sonic looked around at all the robots and chuckled a bit "Not bad Eggman, got to admit this is one heck of a surprise…never saw it coming." He said smiling.

The doctor smirked a bit at him "Well I'm glad, for you see my little blue friend your end is here!" he said pointing to Sonic "Swat Bots make quick work with him." He said as he pushed a button on his chair, he started to go up but the emerald was as well. Sonic saw that and tried to stop it but got stopped by a laser to his feat, it missed but it got the message clear, he needed to get rid of these guys before he could get to Eggman. He took a deep breath and smirked "Okay boys come and get me!" he said getting down low.

It got chaotic fast all the robots firing there lasers at once at the blue hedgehog, he was moving back and forth jumping from wall to wall to avoid getting hit, but even he isn't that lucky. One robot grabbed him by the leg and tossed him into a wall. However inside the wall a blue streak came out going throe the robot and making it explode.

Sonic was tired but he continued to fight on curling into a ball and playing pin ball with all the robots taking them down one by one, till there only a few more left. Sonic landed on the ground after he was hit with a laser knocking him out of his pin ball craze. He was breathing hard almost out of energy, he slowly stood looking over the rest of the robots, he glared at them and charged at them as they fired there lasers.

Another dust cloud went up, concealing the rest of the fight, but as the dust settled one thing was standing a very tired blue hedgehog. He was breathing deeply now, he never fought that many before and he felt like he got lucky, he fell to his behind and tried to catch his breath. After a second or two he stood up and jumped turning into a ball and smashing the door that Eggman and started to role his way to the evil mans location.

Sonic landed on his knees as he arrived, he saw Eggman with a smirk on his face as well as the giant emerald behind him glowing still. "So you decided to join me Sonic." He said with an evil smirk.

The hedgehog stood up and smirked as well "Just had to take care of some your guests." He said pointing to the small opening in the ceiling. "Now the real party will begin, but first tell me what you are doing with that?" he said now pointing at the giant emerald.

The doctor smirked a bit more as his eyes glowed a bit looking over at the gem then back to sonic " That my little blue friend is a secret." He said. Sonic looked more closely and saw that there where wires sticking into the emerald, conceited to a generator. "Even if your friends shut down my other generators, this will give me power to destroy them as well as that little village you call home."

The smile left sonic fast as he now glared at the evil doctor, "Like to see you try!" he said as he charged at him. The man didn't back away as another blue streak came and slammed into Sonic sending him into a wall.

Sonic slowly got up and saw another hedgehog only this one was a robot, it had evil red eyes as well a turbine on its back, and its red shoes almost matched Sonics. The evil man laughed again "You can't win hedgehog, just give up while you still can!" he said.

Sonic slowly stood up as he glared at him and his robot look alike. "No way Eggman, my adventures don't end till I stop running!" he said charging once again at the robot and him.

"Take care of him Metal Sonic!" Eggman said as the machine also charged at Sonic. They collided at full force sending them in serpent ways, Sonic was able to turn himself so he could land on a wall and push himself off turning into a ball and colliding with Metal sending it to a wall.

Eggman was cheering as he jumped up and down "Go Metal show that hedgehog whose boss!"

Metal had Sonic by the neck as he choked the life out of him he was flying in the air no way Sonic could kick off of something or anything. Sonic choked a bit his hand moving behind him reaching for something, Sally had given him before coming here. He grabbed it and smiled a bit at the robot he pulled out a gold ring and held it in his hands he felt power surge thru him as he instantly entered into a ball and started to spin at fast speeds. Metal was sent flying right into the generator; Sonic soon lost that energy and landed face first on the floor.

For a while there was no sound, and then an explosion could be heard Eggman looked to see what it was on one of his screens and was shocked "What! One of the generators, no two…no all of them are exploding!" he said a bit panicked.

Sonic lifted his head and slowly stood as he looked at the emerald, it was glowing even brighter and it continued to glow brighter. Eggman was panicked "This can't be happing the main generator has entered reverse, it's giving power to the emerald!" he said.

Then what seemed like on cue there was a loud roar so loud it maid Sonic jump a bit yet it also sounded…familiar.

The emerald was now glowing as its power started to shine even more and as the light got brighter and brighter as explosions could be heard all over a single white light shot from it and Sonic blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

((Ah being sick can help in so many ways, any way here is Ch.2 enjoy~))

**A Whole New World**

**(Sonic)**

It seemed like hours before Sonic started to stir, he slowly lifted his head up and slowly sat up shaking his head. He looked around a bit and saw plenty of people staring at him…wait people…they where people human people just like Eggman.

Sonic tensed as he slowly got to his feet, he felt…different. He continued to look around and noticed bright lights as well as polluted air, and he still tensed but realized it wasn't as bad as the other city he was in.

The people who were not staring at him were walking along the sidewalks on either side paying no mind to him. Sonic backed up a bit and jumped when he heard a horn go off behind him, he turned to see a guy in a big 18 wheeler truck.

"Get out of the road kid!" he shouted. He sounded like Eggman but Sonic did and stepped onto one of the sidewalks to let the truck go by, he stared at it and began to walk away from the crowd of people. As he left he heard them say things like

"_You see that?"_

"_A light then he was…."_

"_For a second he looked like…"_

As he continued to walk he noticed not a lot of people where not really looking at him, which seemed odd, I mean a blue hedgehog walking along a sidewalk word startle at least some people, then he passed by a glass window a typical one for fancy restaurants he looked in it and saw someone following his movements. He tensed a bit as he backed up, as the figure did as well, he moved his hand up and down, and the figure did as well, he looked closer and saw the figure had the same emerald green eyes, Sonic tensed and now started to panic, for the first time he acutely looked at himself.

He was wearing a blue shirt with matching blue jeans, he still had his gloves and his trademark sneakers, he had blue spiky hair, and he looked like a normal human teenager. Sonic backed up slowly as fear now set in, "This can't be happening…" he said to himself. He looked around and held his head which now hurt more as he fell to his knees and screamed in pain.

As if on cue he heard something walking toward him. He tensed hearing them get closer, he didn't move as he still had his hands on his head, the walking stopped, Sonic looked in the window and saw who it was, and then he really tensed. They looked like old women from the waist up nothing wrong except for the fact that there lower half was a snake. They had on armor that had holes in them witch looked fresh since steam was coming off it.

They had swords in their hands, which Sonic was not used to seeing, he was used to blasters canons and well around everything else, but swords was a bit different. They got even closer to him as one lifted her sword to slash him. "_Die Demigod!_" she hissed before slashing.

She was expecting a dead demigod but she saw nothing, he was gone. She looked around looking for him until she felt a not so good kick to the head. Sonic smirked as the monster staggered a bit. He landed on his feat, and smirked at them, "You want me then you have to catch me." He said.

The strange snake woman hissed at him raising their swords at him, but Sonic was too fast for them as he dodged there slashes and ran past them. Before the monsters could pull their swords back up he was gone.

Sonic still had his trademark speed, which did make him feel better, he blazed past building as well as people, moving as needed to not collide with anyone, and he finally stopped in a clearing near a park. He looked everywhere to see if those three monsters where still on his tail, when he saw no one he collapsed on the ground.

His mind was racing, _"What's going on?" "What where with those monsters?" "Why do I look like this?" _He had questions but he had no answers to them, then his eyes got wide as he realized something, was he the only one here, what about his friends, Rotor, Bunny Tails Sal…Sal. He was worried about her the most, did she survive? Was she here too? He needed to know.

Sonic opened his eyes and stood up, but before he could go anywhere he was stopped by the sound of wheals braking on asphalt. He looked as he saw three race cars; they looked very odd even the numbers on the side, numbers Sonic had never seen.

Sonic blinked at them then noticed there lights where all on him, he looked around and noticed he was a surrounded. Sonic looked around and small smirk appeared on his face. "Alright then" he said fixing his glove a bit, and stretching his legs, "Let's see what you all got." He said. The cars all revved up as if ready to charge at the now teenage boy.

Sonic charged at the cars witch backed up to let him past, when he past he looked into the window of one and saw a girl, looked to be his age, but her wicked smile and her handling of a race car gave Sonic second thoughts. He ran down the conveniently deserted highway, at top speeds, as the cars followed. Honestly Sonic was having fun, he loved a good race, and whoever came up and challenged him in a contest at speed, he always loved to show off what he can do.

He was a bit surprised that they were keeping up, but there were a lot of things that shocked him today so this was just one of many. He continued to head strait the road seemed to not end , Sonic looked left and right and saw that some of the cars where beside of him, what spooked him was who was driving, that girl again, on both sides. He quickly jumped when they looked like they were going to ram into him. He landed on top of one of them and held on as it sped down the road.

Sonic smiled as he hanged onto the car, he looked over at the other car about to slam into the one he was on. He smirked and before it maid contact with it he jumped onto another one, he saw the car spin out and hit the side rail evaporating into dust. Sonic saw another car about to do the same and jumped off as that car maid contacted with another making it spin out and evaporate into dust. Sonic was on his feat once more racing down the highway, he looked back and saw only three left, two of them looked like the others but the one in the center was red with its number on the front and it's side. Sonic smirked a bit as he ternd around still running as he crossed his arms "What you all giving up already?" he asked.

The other two cars sped up toward him answering his question. Sonic smirked as he ternd around and ran normally, the two cars got next to him fast; it caught him off guard expecting them to take longer. "Now this is more like It." he said smiling. The cars seemed to move away from him as a small hatch opened on the side of them, a long spear appeared out of it looking very sharp and ready to stab something, Sonic blinked at them as he now had the urge to go faster now.

They moved closer to him and Sonic knew he had to time this right; he jumped out of the way and onto the one car. However the other car did not try to collide with it, seeing what Sonic did with the others. Sonic breathed deeply as he held on tight, the girl inside grabbed a sword and slashed upward, Sonic dodged as best he could.

He isn't lucky, he got slashed on his arm and he soon almost lost grip on the car, he was now a bit panicked as he looked into the window and saw the girl snicker as she held her sword in her hand. Sonic moved out of the way as she tried to stab him getting her sword stuck in her door. He smirked at her as he made a face at her sticking his tongue out. She growled low as she ternd the car around to try and nock him off, she succeeded but when she looked back she went off the edge of the road and her car evaporated into dust.

Sonic slowly got to his feet; he saw the other two had stopped as well, he stared at the driver in the red car who had a smirk on her face, Sonic backed up slowly, and turned running once again at top speeds, this time the cars were not following. The girl only laughed as she watched him run.

Sonic seemed to run for hours, then he smelled the scent of strawberries, he slowly descended upon a field of them, his arm was bleeding still from the cut that one girl was able to get with her sword, he felt his eyes get heavy as he soon fell to his knees then to the floor, the only thing he saw was what looked a man with horses legs, and a boy running up to him before he blacked out once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmare **

**(Percy) **

Images seemed to stir inside the mind of a certain sleeping sixteen year old demigod. He saw the island of Manhattan his home standing tall and proud, then as fast as a shot of Zeus's Master Bolt it was swallowed by a massive wall of water. The young demigod of only could only watch in horror as his home became one with the sea.

Smoke billowed up from the once great city the skyscrapers either standing straight or sideways now one of the only things you could see from a distance. The sounds or people screaming filled the air. The young demigod stared eyes wide in shock as he saw his home destroyed with his own eyes. Then the sound he was not expecting, a roar, a roar that was louder than anything he had ever heard before. He froze with fear as he saw the once calm ocean start to stir, becoming more hectic and unpredictable; much like it would be in a storm.

The peoples screams got louder as the side of a skyscraper exploded releasing all the water it held, however before it fell to the ocean below it started to form taking a shape of a monster that the young demigod had never seen before. The beast opened its glowing green eyes and seemed to stare at the young demigod. The beast let out another roar louder than the other witch sent chills down the demigod's spine.

Percy woke with a start, his body covered in a cold sweat. As he was getting his breathing under control he looked around to see where he was, he let out a breath of relief when he realized he was still in his cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

When his breathing was a little better he started to think about the dream he had, it scared him, the thought of having his home destroyed so quickly so suddenly and by his own element. He did not understand what it really meant. Was it a vision of the past? Or was it something from the future? He did not know. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of frustration, never the one good with riddles.

He slowly stood up and got dressed getting into some shorts and his orange camp-half-blood shirt. He placed his necklace that held the beads he had for every year he was at the camp, he smiled as old memories flashed in his mind. He let it fall it landing at the base of his neck, he slowly walked outside getting blinded by the sunlight. He groaned a bit blocking it with his hand as he made his way to the big house.

He saw a familiar sight as Chiron and the camp director and _"Prisoner"_ Dionysus or Mr. D was playing a game. He decided to wait till it was over to talk to Chiron, because he knew how intense these games got, and he really did not want to be turned into whatever the god of wine could think of for interfering.

He walked inside and paused when he came to the medial word of the camp. He stood there then slowly moved to open the door to show a couple of empty beds with white sheets and a sticker of a satyr with a bandaid. He walked along the line of beds till he came to one.

On the bed was a teenager probably his age or younger, his hair an odd shade of blue, his hands were concealed by white gloves, his jeans and shirt a shade of blue as well, and then his shoes were a mix of red a white with a yellow buckle with a white strap on opposite sides dividing the two colors. He was sleeping calmly, though he had been out since Percy and Chiron found him two days ago.

The boy was in rough shape, he was somehow poisoned and by the cut on his arm they guessed it was by a poisoned blade. The Apollo kids did great and treating the poison before it could really do some damage. They said he would be fine, that he only needed some rest. It was a big relief for both the demigod and the centaur. Seeing someone die is never fun even if it is someone you have never met before.

The boy seemed to stir a bit witch caught the demigod by surprise as he took a step back, but the boy just laid there still deep in sleep. The demigod relaxed a bit as he looked at the boy again, and slowly walked out of the infirmary.

He saw Chiron and the wine god still playing there game; actually they looked like they hadn't moved at all since Percy walked in the big house. The demigod froze for a second then relaxed when he saw the wine god twitch and turn around to glair at him. Percy just waved and walked away rather quickly trying to escape from turning into anything unpleasant.

He found his way to the dining pavilion and took a seat in a blink of an eye his trey had his favorite breakfast and he smiled a bit as he stood up and walked over to were all the other kids were offering some of their meal to the gods. He slid some of his food of his plate into the fire and prayed to his father, the air smelled like a sea breeze, and for once it sent a cold chill down Percy's spine. His dream from the night before came back to his mind as he remembered all of New York under water.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a shove from Clarisse who was apparently tired of waiting for him to move. Some of his food fell to the floor and he let out a sigh as he glared over at the daughter of Aries before taking a seat at his table, then began to eat, trying to get the peoples screams out of his head.

After breakfast he walked over to the beach and looked over the Long Island sound, even though this was his best place to think, he couldn't help but be a bit fearful of the water eyeing it in case it came to life and became that…thing he saw in his dream. He let out a sigh realizing what he was doing, he is the son of Poseidon the god of the sea and he had no problem with the water till that dream, till that monster appeared in his head.

He frowned and suddenly dived into the water hoping to wake him up a bit. Due to him being the son of the sea god he could breathe underwater, and he decided whether to be wet or not. He closed his eyes just drifting in the current a bit before surfacing again. He smiled a bit as he was still dry."See nothing to worry about." He said to himself feeling actually a bit better.

He stayed there a bit longer just relaxing then decided to get out and head back to the camp. As he got out he saw a familiar sight looking at him her arms crossed as she looked at him with a smile. Her blond hair tied into a ponytail that hung behind her. "You know swimming after you eat ends up with you having cramps." She said.

Percy just smiled a bit "Yeah?" he asked in a teasing tone now out of the water, completely dry. She nodded at him and let out a soft sigh "Though knowing you, you would probably not even feel it, or just ignore It." she said, again making the demigod smile. "Most likely." He said

She smiled and walked over to him "So what's up?" she asked her grey eyes now showing a bit of worry. The demigod blinked a bit at her "What?" She let out a frustrated sigh "You usually come down here to think about something." Percy sighed a bit and looked back at the water thinking about telling her, it was only about a month since the Titan war ended and he really did not want to stress her out with anything new.

"Just taking a quick dip to wake up fully." He said closing his eyes hoping she believed it, he should have known better as he felt her hand on his cheek and turn his head to face her, his eyes looking into hers. "Percy." She said a bit sternly. He sighed a bit but smiled "Alright, alright. I just had a dream that's all." He said. "About?" she asked as soon as he was done. The demigod explained his dream to the blond as they sat down on the beach.

When he was done her expression changed to one of deep thought. He knew to just wait to see what she would say knowing that interrupting her thinking was never a good idea. She let out a frustrated sigh as she closed her eyes shaking her head "I have no idea." She said. He sighed a bit and let my head fall "Great." He felt her hand on his cheek and he looked up at her, "But we will figure it out." She said her grey eyes showing determination. She slipped her hands into his and stood up making him stand,"Let's talk with Chiron, see if he can fill us in on anything." She said. The demigod smiled a bit and nodded "Sounds good to me."

As they headed back to camp Percy stopped suddenly "You hear that?" he asked her. The girl looked at him and shook her head, the demigod heard the sound again someone in the woods that the campers usually play capture the flag in, now normally he wouldn't ask but since the games haven't started yet it caused him to be somewhat suspicious. "Let's check it out." He said as a smirk appeared on his face. The girl only rolled her eyes "Geese Percy, you hear a sound in the woods and you're ready to fight whatever it might be." She said. He laughed a bit as his face got slightly red "Yeah, guess you're right." He said but before she continued they heard what sounded like voices coming from the forest. Now the girl was raising an eyebrow as she looked at the woods. "See," Percy said "I knew I heard something." He started to head to the forest and the girl could only sigh as she followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Awake**

**(Sonic)**

The former hedgehog groaned as he opened his eyes for the first time in two days. He sat up and placed a hand on his head, "Man…need to lay off the chili dogs." He said. The boy looked around and figured that he was in some kind of medical area "For a second there I thought…" his hand found his wound that the girl stabbed bandaged up, his eyes got wide "It wasn't a crazy dream."

He looked around now a bit irritated and cautions, Sonic was never good at sitting still and just lying on this bed was driving him crazy. He was about to get up but stopped when he heard a door open and footsteps approach. He thought fast and laid back down pretending to still be asleep.

It was some Apollo kids, the medics of the camp, just there to see if there was any change in the boy's condition. When they saw he was still out they frowned disappointedly. "Still no change." said one of the kids. "You think we were too late?" asked another. Sonic just kept quiet and did his best not to move, staying this still was driving him insane.

The Apollo kids didn't seem to notice. However the one kid who looked to be the oldest looked over the boy and sighed "Get a syringe, get some blood, and see how far the poison has gone." He said. The boy's heart seemed to stop, 'Poison?' 'I was poisoned?' he thought. He opened his eye very slightly but just enough to see them hand the oldest with the needle.

Before the boy could place the syringe on the boy's skin, he felt a fist make contact to his jaw. The other Apollo kids gasped as they saw a very awake and very ticked off blue haired boy and their cabin leader knocked out on the floor.

Sonic let out a sigh of relief, happy he evaded the needle, but now he had to get out. He looked at the other kids and felt his lips form a smirk. "Next?" he asked. The Apollo kids glared at the blue haired boy and tried to grab him but he just moved out of the way to quickly, he let out a yawn obviously bored. "Come on, is that the best you all can do?" he asked leaning on a nearby wall his arms crossed.

He saw the Apollo kids glare at him then charge at him. He let out a sigh and ducked underneath them giving them either a punch or a kick to knock them to the ground or out cold. "Guess so." He said shrugging and starting to walk out, lucky that a certain thousand eye man was busy at the moment.

Sonic walked out of the house and looked around, his eyes going a bit wide. He saw what looked like a camp, kids playing chatting, and others just relaxing in peace. He smiled a bit "Good to see some things don't change." He walked off the porch of the strange blue house and when he heard the sound of running and voices behind him, he smirked and broke out into a run, leaving a strong gust of wind that blew the kids back into the house shutting the door behind them.

He ran past many people grinning at their reaction at him running by as a blur and leaving a strong gust of wind behind. He ended up near the forest edge and took a look around and walked into the woods.

Sonic felt more at home then he had in a while, the forest was not as big and the trees did not stand nearly as tall, but it still felt more like home then before. He let out a sigh as he climbed a tree and laid down on one of its long branches. He wasn't tired but just wanted to think. He figured he was in another world; do to his new features and kids being allowed to hold syringes. But also the fact that the world wasn't nearly as polluted, where he came from the air was so dangerous that even as far away as the great forest breathing can be a considered poisonous.

Sonic let his head fall back onto the hard bark of the tree, and glanced at his arm that was still bandaged. 'They saved me.' He thought to himself. He remembered the strange girls in the racecars and the fact that they all looked the same when he saw them. He remembered getting cut and then running stopping at a strawberry field then, darkness.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard some twigs break under him. Curious and fearful that it was those kids, this time with a bigger syringe, he slowly looked over to see who it was. He saw two teens walking slowly then stopping to hide behind a bush, Sonic just sighed, but before he could return to his thoughts a new sound was heard, was that...marching?

Curious Sonic finally looked up and over were the two were crouched down and saw what he wished would have stayed in his world. Swat-Bots were marching back and forth there lasers ready to fire at any moment. Sonics eyes narrowed as he watched them, they looked new and completely functional. Sonic let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head "Looks like I'm not the only one who made it."

He slowly stood up and started to climb to a higher branch on the tree to see what else he could find. When he got there he looked down and his eyes got wide, a huge drill was digging into the earth's service being run by a control panel a few feet away. 'Their digging for something' He thought to himself as he watched them.

He looked back down at the teen couple and gave a sad smile before returning his focus back on the Swat-Bots and there little operation. "Okay Eggman, what are you up too?" he didn't have to wait long as the drill stopped and was pulled out revealing a very large hole. But that's not what surprised the blue haired boy, what surprised him was the green light illuminating from the hole. He stared at the hole for a moment shaking his head praying that he was wrong on what was in that hole.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Drill of a Time**

**(Percy)**

What the two young demigods saw shocked them. They saw robotic men marching and looking around as if they were on guard duty. Most of their body was painted a shade of black; however their head piece and other parts were a metallic silver.

The two could only stair as the robots marched back and forth the only lights coming from their red eyes. Percy looked over at the girl next to him and saw she was deep in thought. "Automations?" he asked, receiving a slight nod from the blond. "And lots of them." She whispered back.

Percy looked back at the robots "Wonder what their guarding?" he asked. The girl only shook her head "No idea, but let's find out." She slowly moved from the bush to one closer the robots did not notice. She waved her hand for him to move now and he nodded moving now as silently as possible however when his foot landed on a previously unseen twig he tensed and dashed for the other bush.

When he got there he ducked behind it and looked out to see the bots had indeed reacted and were now looking over the aria they were just at. The girl looked at him and smiled a bit as she nodded "Not the way I would have distracted them but it works." She slowly stood up and as the robots were still looking around the aria she sprinted past were they once where Percy right behind her.

They slid to a stop and ducked under another bush as they tried to catch their breath. When they stopped it is when they heard another sound, the girl blinked "That sounds like…" she looked over the bush and her eyes got wide in shock, Percy followed and his eyes got wide as well "a drill" he finished.

What they saw was an opening in the woods, usually a good spot to plan out the main battles of the capture the flag game they had, instead what was there was a giant drill digging its way into the earth. The girl looked over and saw a control panel with another one of those robots behind it seeming to run the drill.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked sounding a bit freaked out. She shook her head and continued to look around noticing more robots now holding what appeared to be actual guns, which made her tense a bit. Percy noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a grin, she relaxed a bit but was still cautions.

Then to their surprise the drill suddenly slowed to a stop. The robot behind the controls pulled a lever and the drill started to lift from the ground. When it was out, the hole it left behind was huge but that was not what startled them, no what startled them was the strange green light illuminating from the hole.

They stared at the hole till they heard what sounded like a car of some shorts was heading their way. They lowered themselves lower and their eyes got wide at what they saw. Approaching the dig sight was what appeared to be a spherical ship hovering in the air. Its color was a metallic silver like many of the bots, but on the bottom of the craft it was colored black. The craft started to lower and when it landed the demigods could see who the pilot was.

A round man with a red lab coat, with yellow buttons going down both sides, black pants that connected into black boots, he was bald with goggles on his head and his eyes were concealed behind dark glasses however if you look closely you could see a red glint. Last but not least, his brown mustache witch made him look old and a bit wise. He laughed as he got out of his hover car and landed on the ground with a smirk. He looked around at the robots and started to walk over to the hole as robots began to enter it.

"Status report!" he shouted to the robots. One robot walked over to him and saluted "Sir, dig completed, starting recovering protocols now." It said in a monotone voice. The man only nodded as he walked over to the hole.

Percy and Annabeth could only watch as the strange man ordered the robots around giving them instructions. "You think he made them?" he asked looking at her now noticing her troubled look. "I don't know. If they are automations then only a skilled child of Hephaestus could make one." She said, "Yet…" she staled, thinking but whatever she was going to say stopped when they heard the man laugh again.

Robots began moving out of the hole and soon the light began to get brighter and brighter and soon it was blinding however the man could only smile as he looked upon the light. When the light dimmed the demigods could see a green gem stone shaped like an emerald. Percy looked upon the green gem and all he saw was that monster looking at him its green eyes matching the emeralds color. But that was not else, the gem radiated a power, a great power, it made the young demigod remember the dream the monster the flood, everything.

"Percy…Percy!" Annabeth said witch was able to snap him out of his daydream, he shook his head holding it for a moment then looking at her seeing her worried face. "You okay?" she asked concern filling her eyes. He nodded and looked back over at the gem "Yeah I'm fine." She didn't seem to believe him but said nothing.

The man had a smirk on his face as he held the gemstone in the palm of his gloved hand "At last," he said to himself "now I am one step closer to my goal." He said then laughed loudly which seemed to send a bad signal to the demigod boy. "Annabeth, I got a bad feeling about this." He said

She only nodded, "I do too Seaweed Brain." She said using the nickname that she gave him when they first met witch at first irritated him to no end, now he finds it calming. He pulled out his ball point pet that he always holds, and Annabeth started to reach for her dagger.

Before they could do anything though a strange gust of wind gusted through the forest making the trees sway, The man was still laughing seeming to not notice the sudden gust of wind, but after a while he blinked a bit and closed his hand, missing the weight of the gem, his eyes got wide behind the glasses as he lowered his hand and his face shifted to that of shock "WHAT?" he shouted. Percy and Annabeth blinked a bit then noticed it themselves the strange gem was gone no longer in the man's gloved hand.

The man was looking around desperately for it to see if he had dropped it. However he stopped and stiffed when he heard someone whistle from behind him, he spun around and his eyes got wide at what he saw, as well as Percy and Annabeth who also looked to see who whistled.

Standing on a tree branch was a boy around fifteen maybe sixteen, he had on a blue shirt and blue jeans his shoes were red only being divided by a white stripe going across with a yellow buckle. His hair was a spiky blue, His skin somewhat tan, and his face held a smirk, not like the man's this one was almost cocky, while the man's held a dark presence to it.

His hands were concealed with gloves but what shocked all of them was the fact that he was tossing the green gem up and down caching it in his gloved hand without worry. The man's eyes narrowed at the boy "Who are you?" he asked anger evident on his voice.

The boy caught the gem and he frowned "Really…you don't recognize me doc, after all we have been through together, and you don't recognize me that hurts man that really hurts." He said sounding generally hurt. The man blinked and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the strange boy examine him the shoes the blue hair the green eyes, wait…The doctors eyes got wide as he finally recognized his arch rival. "Sonic?" he asked.

The boy smiled and laughed as he began tossing the gem again "About time you recognized me doc, I mean how many other fast moving blue blurs do you know?" he asked. The man smiled a bit "Only one." He said as he started to move back "And soon none, Swat Bots….GET THAT HEDGHOG!" he shouted.

The robots eyes glowed a shade of red as they all ternd to the boy there arms stretched out pointing to the boy while some pointed their guns. The boy only sighed as he shook his head but a smirk played on his face "You want to play huh" he jumped down from the tree avoiding the laser fire amid at him and appeared behind them. "Come on you guys are losing your touch." He joked as the bots all spun around and faced him.

He smirked as he tossed the gem in the air and diapered as a whirlwind surrounded the bots, Percy and Annabeth watched in amazement as the dust cleared and saw that all the robots were destroyed. They saw the boy appear again and easily catch the gem in his hand.

He smirked as he looked around at the destroyed bots, then looked directly at the big man. "Well that was a breeze." He joked. The man growled as he jumped into his hover car, "This is not over you annoying pest." He said pressing a button on his craft. A high pitch sound could be heard as the drill started to illuminate a strange light dividing it in two what was holding it up started to shake and soon shifted to being straight up then it grew huge tank like wheals from under it. The drills fell to the side. The man folded his arms as he flew over to it and landed in the now open hole, causing a light to shine from the now concealed hole. The drills started to spin "Know that I always have a plan B!" he shouted then laughed.

The boy stood his ground not showing intimidation from the giant drill robot. He held onto the gem and placed it in his jean pocket, as he started to stretch his legs out a smirk on his face "Alright doc, much better, haven't gotten a good workout in a while." He said. The man only smirked "We'll see how well you do my blue friend, now face the Egg Driller!" he shouted. The boy rolled his eyes and broke out into a run heading right for the robot.

The good doctor smirked and maneuvered the robot to charge right at the boy. The robot tried to swipe at the boy with one of its drills but the boy named Sonic was ironically to fast for it jumping out of its way. The boy sprinted and jumped kicking the robot witch caused it to move back a bit, when the boy landed he started to jump holding his foot, "Ow ow ow. He said jumping on one foot.

The doctor only laughed "What's wrong Sonic, can't hurt my robot, why don't you curl into a ball and hide…oh wait YOU CANT!" he shouted as he made the robot charge at the boy. The boy frowned and jumped out of the way nearly avoiding getting hit. He landed in a role and spun so he was now on his feet, He glared at the robot as it spun in place the bottom half never moving only the top half. Sonic let out a groan as he glared at the robot. The doctor only laughed as he made his robot charge again, and now starting to swing with his drills, Sonic did his best to doge the drills and stay away from the charging robot. However he wasn't able to notice the left drill and it collided with him sending him flying and hitting a nearby tree with a thud.

The doctor laughed as he slowly approached the boy, as he struggled to get up. Percy watched as he looked over at Annabeth and he saw she was looking at him she nodded, he moved as the drill began to move down to make the finishing blow it was blocked by a celestial bronze sword.

Percy stood his ground as he saw the man in the cockpit face change to shock and confusion. He used as much strength as he had to not let the drill make contact. "What are you doing?" he herd behind him, he ignored it as he continued to block the drill.

The boy was so distracted he didn't even realize Annabeth behind him trying to get his attention "Hey!" she shouted, the boy looked over at her and blinked "Come on." She said as she lifted him by his arms and placed them around her neck to keep him balanced. She walked him away quickly.

Percy fell to one knee still blocking the drill with his sword; it was starting to get to him. He couldn't keep this up for long. Lucky for him he noticed Annabeth waving and shouting at him, on the other side with the boy; he nodded and quickly rolled to the side letting the drill impact the ground.

He landed on his side but quickly got to one knee sword still in hand as he watched the robot struggle to get the drill from out of the ground. He looked behind him and saw the boy now standing looking at him and her. He smiled and gave him thumbs up which seemed to surprise him a bit but smiled and nodded.

He didn't have a lot of time to say anything for the robot pulled its drill free and started to charge at the three, Percy held out Riptide ready to fight, he saw Annabeth draw her dagger and saw the confused look on the boys face.

Percy dove to the side again avoiding the drill aiming at him, the drill got stuck again and the man inside cursed loudly as he tried to pull it out. It was all the boy needed, he sprinted past Percy and jumped landing on one of the arms. "What are you doing?" he herd Annabeth shout.

The boy only smirked "My thing." He said and gave us thumbs up. The doctor yelled as he looked at the boy on his arm talking with the other two, he smirked and as fast as he could use the now freed arm to smash into him. Percy's eyes got wide as he saw the arm smash into the other arm and smash it in two, he herd Annabeth scream.

The man laughed triumphantly then noticed a slight shade of darkness had cast around the forest; he looked up and saw that something was blocking the sun he squinted his eyes trying to make out what it was and then his eyes got wide in shock and anger "WHAT?" Percy herd and looked up as well his eyes going wide as well as he saw that same boy falling down at the robot a smirk on his face. He landed on his feet in front of the two demigods and stood up straight. "Come on Eggman you have to do better than that if you want to beat me."

Annabeth was next to me now and her expression was the same as mine complete shock. The man however was lived "I will have your hide, you ungrateful little brat!" he shouted as he charged at them again. Percy and Annabeth lifted their weapons ready to attack and the boy got ready to sprint. He grabbed both their arms and quickly sidestepped the robot. Percy lost his balance and fell and Annabeth only staggered.

The robot turned around again and now was closing in on them. Percy looked around seeing if there was anything he could do. Then he heard a sound, an engine, but different then the doctors it was faint and heading this way he also saw something shining in the sunlight and heading right at them. He saw that the boy must have noticed as well as he had a smirk on his face. He opened his hand as the strange thing flew to his hand. A bright light started to shine as he held it in his hand he looked back at Percy and Annabeth and smirked "You guys might want to step back, this is where it gets good." He said, taking his advice Percy and Annabeth stepped away from the boy.

The boy now looked directly at the robot and Percy could see that the man was starting to freak out. The boy smirked as he lowered his head and soon he vanished and instead a blue sphere was left spinning at incredible speeds. Percy and Annabeth watched in amazement as the blue ball shot forward going right through the robot. They saw through the hole the boy landing on one knee and in a blinding flash the robot exploded sending the man flying through the air.

Percy stared at the wreckage of the destroyed robot and saw the boy stand up and dust himself off before walking over to them. "Thanks for the help," he said extending his hand to them, "If it weren't for you guys I might be a head on a wall." He finished. Percy nodded a bit and extended his hand and took the boys shaking his hand "Not a problem." He said. "The names Percy Jackson." He said. The boy nodded and looked over at the girl who also shook his hand "Annabeth Chase." She said with a slight grin. "And who might you be?" she asked.

The boy smirked and stepped back and pointed his thumb at himself. "The names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Tornado Has Landed**

**(Sonic)**

Everything seemed to have gone well, Eggman had arrived Sonic came in saved the day by grabbing the emerald; Eggman fights him with one of his new robots with a horrible name. Sonic gets the ring and beats the robot sending the good doctor back to the drawing board. Only problem is the blue hero had some help. He did not mind the help of his two new friends who at the time where looking over the doctors control panel for the drill that he left behind.

Sonic was relaxing laying up agents a tree trunk as he watched them. The one named Annabeth was indeed the smart one as she seemed to be looking over every detail of the control panel reminding the blue blur of a certain someone. He lost his train of thought as the boy named Percy sat down next to him.

"How about that sword, you're not that bad with it." Sonic commented which caused the boy to smile "It takes a lot of skill and practice." Sonic could only smile "Tell me about it. Hey tell me something, dose yours talk back to you as well?" he asked witch caused the boy to look at him for a moment but before he could respond he heard Annabeth call them over. Sonic just smirked and jumped up "Let's not keep her waiting." He said walking over to her with Percy following.

Sonic looked over the control panel with a hint of disgust, he had never liked robotics, ever since the good doctor took over his home, he had never liked robotics. "It looks like the thing is fried" she said with a bit of disappointment. "Its better that way, believe me." Sonic said. Before the demigods could ask what he was talking about they heard a rustling from the brush in front of them, Percy drew riptide, Annabeth drew her dagger and Sonic got ready to sprint if something happens to get them out quick. The two relaxed as a teen ran out of the brush and kneeled over taking deep breaths "Where in Hades where you two?" He asked in-between breaths.

"Why? What's going on?" Annabeth asked. The guy looked up at the two demigods, "Well you see this strange plane just landed in the middle of camp." He explained. Sonics eyes got wide and he sprinted past the three at top speeds to get to the camp.

Sonic stopped when he saw the large crowd of people gathered around something. He maneuvered around the crowd and was able to move in front where he was able to see the red plane he knows and loves. Besides the plane checking it where some guy who was half man half horse and a very board looking man.

Sonic continued to look around till he saw to the side another gathering of kids. He quickly ran over to them getting to the front and seeing those same kids who tried to stick a needle in him, where helping a boy. This boy was young maybe 8 years of age. He had on a yellow shirt and blue jeans. His hair was also yellow with three hairs sticking out in front. Sonic knew who this was the second he saw him. "Tails?" he asked, causing everyone to look over at him.

"What happened to him?" Sonic asked one of the Apollo kids ironically the one he knocked out for trying to take his blood. The boy glared at Sonic but sighed "We don't know, what we do is that he arrived on the plane most likely rode it. We found him out cold, don't worry he's just exhausted" He said. Sonic could only smirk and shake his head. "He didn't ride on the plane, he drove the plane." "What do you mean son?" Someone asked from behind, Sonic turned to see the same man horse hybrid standing over him. "What I mean horse guy is that this is my little bro, the pilot of the Tornado." he said pointing at the red plane.

Everyone's eyes got wide as they stepped back and stare at the blue hared teen and the young boy. Sonic let out a sigh as he looked down at his friend. He let out a smile as he pulled out the ring he used to destroy the drill robot. "So that was you huh?" he asked with a smirk. "Thanks pal." He said placing the ring back in his pocket and gently picking Tails up.

He looked at the Apollo kids and smiled a bit "Got a place for him to rest up for a little while?" The Apollo kids or at least one of them nodded and lead him back to the infirmary. Along the way Tails opened his eyes a little and mumbled "Sonic?" before passing out from exhaustion once again.

A few hours had passed and Tails was beginning to stir. He opened his eyes and groaned at the light invading his eyes. He covered his eyes with his gloved hand and laid there for a few seconds enjoying the comfy bed-wait.

Tails sat up eyes wide as he looked around trying to find out what happened and where he was. He covered his head as memories flashed throw his head, of a bright flash and a very load very familiar roar.

Tails was snapped out of his memories as the door to the infirmary was opened. The young boy tensed as he heard footsteps approach him. He took deep breaths as he waited to see who it was. To his surprise it was a teen with blue hair and blue shirt and jeans. The boy had familiar green eyes.

"Alright you're awake!" he said with joy. "Sonic? Is that you?" Tails asked still not sure. Sonic smirked a bit "The one and only." He said and gasped when he felt Tails tackle him in a hug. "Hey what's this about?" he asked. Tails held onto Sonic "I'm sorry, I failed I couldn't protect her." He cried. "I was so scared I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry Sonic!" he sobbed.

Sonic grabbed the boy by his shoulders "Woa, Woa, chill out and rewind. What happened?" he asked. The young boy took a deep breath to calm himself, "Okay, after you left to take care of Eggman, we set the charges on the generators," he began. Sonic nodded. "However when it came time to get out you weren't there, Sally wanted to go find you, we got in the Tornado and headed back to the base, but that's when we saw the explosions then the bright light," he stopped to take a breath. "After that, I wound up flying in an unknown area and Sally was not in the Tornado."

Sonic nodded filling in the rest of the puzzle. "Hey, don't worry." He said with a comforting smile. "I'm sure Sal's aright, I mean hey, if you made it hear that must mean she did to." He commented. Tails only nodded "Let's hope."

Sonic placed a hand on his shoulder "So how'd you find me anyway?" he asked. Tails looked at him "I used one of the Chaos Emeralds that's in the Tornado to track any other ones, when it reacted to one I bet that you would be near it, good thing I was right." He said. Sonic nodded then tensed as he remembered something "Where is the Chaos Emerald in the Tornado?" he asked. Tails thought about it then snapped his fingers. "It's at the nose of the plane, why?" he asked.

Sonic stayed quiet for a bit "Well, the guys who found you where looking over the Tornado." He said witch caused Tails to jump out of bed and run outside with Sonic right behind him. Tails ran to where the Tornado was and was happy to see it where he landed. He quickly got on board and pressed a couple buttons with Sonic below taping his foot.

A little more button pressing and the nose of the plane lifted up and Sonic reached up and grabbed the crystal clear Chaos Emerald. He let out a smirk as he shook his head, "Already got two out of the seven, awesome way to start." He said Tails smiling and nodding. "I agree, now all we need to do is find the other emeralds, get Sally and stop whatever Eggman is planning." Sonic smirked "So basically what we do every day?" Tails shrugged "Pretty much."

The blue blur smirked as he looked down at the crystal emerald and then he let out a sigh. "We got to tell them." He said. Tails blinked "Tell who?" Sonic looked back at his best friend. "The camp for one, If Eggman is up to something they need to be ready." He said. Tails thought about it for a moment then nodded "Not a bad idea, if they are prepared we may need some help finding the emeralds in this new world."

Sonic let out a sigh as he nodded. "You get the speech ready, I round up the campers?" he asked. Tails nodded "Got it." He said reaching back into the plane and pulling out a yellow I-pad looking thing named the "_Miles Electric"_ "This should be fun." Sonic said as he sped away hoping to find Annabeth and Percy to help him gather the other campers.


	7. Chapter 7

**History of an E.G.G.M.A.N.**

**(Percy)**

Trying to get the cabin leaders to go so they could inform their respected cabin was easy; trying to get them to stay still and listen was a whole different problem that not even Annabeth could figure out. Lucky for the two heroes the camp director Chiron had a way of making the kids stay and listen.

Percy looked around at the crowed of people that was at the big house, he saw some familiar faces like Clarisse, and then he saw new faces that he didn't even know the names of. He also noticed that Nico was not in the room either, not a big surprise since he is rarely here.

He saw the blue hared boy standing near the front his arms in his pockets and leaning agents the wall looking as if he was sleeping. The boy, the boy named Sonic the Hedgehog, he was a mystery. After the events of the battle in the woods Percy was trying to think of any gods who had super speed. Granted this is more of a job for Annabeth, Percy was trying to figure it out too.

So far he figured Apollo, but, after a small talk with the head of the Apollo cabin he guessed that was not the case. Then he thought of the wind gods. Did they have kids? He did not know. He's hoping that after Sonic and this new guy is done, there will be a better understanding.

He noticed the boy walk out with something that looked like an Ipad, which was yellow in color much like the boy's hair and shirt. He looked over at Sonic who seemed to nod at the boy and then back at Chiron.

Chiron cleared his throat to get the room his attention, it was then Percy noticed Annabeth sitting next to him.

"Thank you, cabin leaders for showing up to this meeting, as you see our two new camp mates would like to share with you something of major importance." Chiron looked over to the boy in yellow and nodded "Go along son." He said.

The boy who looked no older than eight nodded at the centaur and looked over the room. "Hello, my name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." The room chuckled at the name but the boy just smiled and went on. "I am here to warn you all of a terrible threat." When he said that, there were lots of silent discussions among the demigods.

"_What is he talking about?"_

"_You think it's for real?"_

"_This kid's crazy."_

Tails flinched a bit at the last one he heard and Sonic glared at the kid who said it, but he continued. He looked at his yellow Ipad and pressed something. The whole room drew quiet as an image appeared above their heads.

The image was beautiful, a city that seemed to shine as bright as the sun loomed above their heads. Percy noticed that instead of humans there where animals, walking talking animals, and humans walking around the peaceful streets.

"This is my home." Tails said, snapping all of the kids attentions back on him. "As you see it is very amazing…but," Percy blinked as he saw the kids grip harden on his Ipad.

"One day, even before I was born it was taken away." The whole room drew in a breath as they saw the once beautiful city fall. And in its place grew a dark an evil place. Robots walked among the streets, electrical humming could be heard instead of talking or laughter, and last, the sun was always blocked by thick smoke.

Percy and Annabeths eyes grew wide when they saw the robots; they were just like the ones they saw in the forest.

Tails took a deep breath before continuing. "As you see the once great Kingdome of Mobius, Mobotropolis, had fallen." The crowed stayed silent as he continued. "Not only had it fell but all who was unsuccessful of escape…" Tails lowered his head as the image played out.

Percy watched in horror as he saw both human and animal being forced into a machine and then hearing them scream as if they are being killed, then with a bright light the machine doors open and in the place of the human or animal, a robot who resembled them appeared there eyes an empty red. He felt Annabeth slip her hand into his and he saw her scared face, he squeezed back and looked back at the boy who looked on the verge of tears.

"They become robotized, they lose their freewill and become slaves to whoever programmed." Sonic said for the first time. His head was down so no one could see his face. "And the programmer? The same one who took over our world and caused it to be a polluted, robot filled disaster, is non other then-"

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik or Eggman for short." Tails finished. "A genus with a 300 IQ he is an amazing scientist whose specialty is robotics. However his intentions are twisted and all he desires is world domination."

Percy's eyes grew wide as he saw the same man they saw and fought earlier appear next.

"He is a danger to all, and will plan at nothing more than to bring about world domination once again on this world, and that is why we need your help to stop him." Tails finished.

"And how exactly will we help you?" Mr. D asked in a bored tone.

Sonic smirked and pulled out the same green gem stone that he fought the Dr. for. "With these." He said.

Mr. D looked over at the boy and raised an eyebrow. "With a rock?" The room started to chuckle at the statement.

Sonic only smirked "Why does everyone underestimate the rock?" he asked himself as he shook his head. "You may not know it, but these little things pack a lot of power." He said. "You see the legend back where I am from is that once you collect all seven of these gems a miracle will happen."

Mr. D looked at the boy dead in the eye. "So you think that getting all these little stones is going to stop that man?"

Sonic only shrugged. "Don't know, but I can tell you what he can do if he gets his hands on at least one of these."

"With just one of these gems you can power an entire city for years without worry. Just think of what that mad man can do if he had that power, I can give you a hint it's not pretty." Tails said.

"Wait…how did you all get to this world? If you are from another world." Annabeth asked.

Tails looked at her, "Well you see these gems have a name, there known as Chaos Emeralds, and they have a very unique power over not only time but space as well. Now as to how we all got here, well my best guess is Eggman must have had all seven and somehow he must have triggered Chaos Control."

"Chaos Controle?" Chiron asked.

"Its…well…I don't really know how to explain it, all I do know it's what we call it when the emeralds express their power." Tails said trying to explain.

"So, any more questions?" Tails asked looking around nervously.

"Yeah I got one." Said the very familiar voice of Clarisse. "Why should we care? Our specialty is with monsters and the gods, not science or strange rocks."

Tails blinked and gulped a bit feeling a bit afraid of Clarisse and Percy could feel for the kid, after all he was once…ok still is bullied by Clarisse.

"Well little red, I got once question for you." Sonic said obviously showing no fear at all to the daughter of Aries.

Clarisse glared at the boy in blue trying to intimidate him but obviously not working, as the boy only smirked.

"How exactly do you think we are here and in your camp site?" he asked.

Clarisse only scoffed a bit and smirked back at the boy. "Easy, that's because you're a half blood, one who has godly blood." She said.

Sonic blinked then began to laugh falling to the floor holding his sides.

Clarisse stared and growled "Hey! What's so funny?"

Sonic finally stopped as he stood back up, "Nothing, it's just," he chuckled a bit "You really think me and Tails parents are gods?"

Clarisse blinked at him, "Of course I do, we all do, that's the only way anyone can both see us and get into this place."

Sonic let out a sigh, "Well hate to break this to you all, but I knew both my parents and to be fair they were both Hedgehogs respectively."

"And mine where…both foxes." Tails said quietly seeming to bring up a painful memory.

Clarisse looked at him with wide eyes "So…your saying you saw everything, you see the weapons…the fact that Chiron is half hoarse and-"

"And even that dragon that sleeps around that tree, I mean really a dragon around a tree? What's up with that?" he asked but was met with silence as the whole room just stared at him and Tails.

"So this means…that the Dr. can see through the Mist as well." Annabeth said.

Chiron lowered his head in thought "This is not good, a force not of this world has the power to see past our only defense and get into our forest with an army, we are in great danger."

"Now hold on now." Tails said. "Don't lose hope, as long as we can get all the Chaos Emeralds then we can stop whatever plan he is hatching and take him back home with us." He said.

Chiron nodded. "All right until then you both may stay here as horned gests."

Tails felt his face heat up with embarrassment, "Thank you sir."

"It is getting late, we should all discuss what do when we have had some well deserved rest. Dismissed." He said.

The room emptied out fast expect for Annabeth, Percy, and Clarisse who stayed behind for a while to see what the two would do.

Tails sat down and took a breath as Sonic walked over next to him and extended his hand. Tails smiled and took it as Sonic helped him get on his feat.

"Well that went better than expected." Sonic said.

"It looks like they have fought a threat like this before." Tails said.

"Yeah, the only difference is…they still have their home. Let's not let Eggman take this place too."

Tails nodded "You got is Sonic."

The two looked over at the Demigods and Sonic smirked a bit, "Well looks like we'll be staying with you guys for a while, sorry about that."

Annabeth shook her head "Don't be, you need the help, and at this point so do we."

Clarisse growled and looked away crossing her arms "Yeah whatever."

Sonic just smirked which caused Clarisse to growl and walk out of the Big House.

Sonic's smirk became a smile, "Reminds me of a cretin knucklehead I know." He said witch caused Percy to look at him with a confused look.

"You all staying at the big house for the night?" Annabeth asked trying to bring up any conversation.

Tails shrugged "I guess we are. No one has told us yet to be honest."

Sonic just shrugged "If not, we can always lay under the stars."

Tails smiled and nodded at his friend "Right."

Percy and Annabeth waved goodbye as they left and went off to their own cabins of course they said goodnight to each other before both going to bed hoping to get some sleep.

_Later that Night_

When Percy awoke suddenly and found himself not in his cabin but somewhere else interlay he began to freak out a little bit. "What the-? Where?"

"Percy? Is that you?" He heard a female voice say, and knew right away it was Annabeth.

"Annabeth? What's going on?" he asked

"Wish I knew Seaweed Brain."

"Aww isn't that cute, young love, makes me sick." The voice sounded older and at the same time familiar, just then their eyes where blinded by light and when they had adjusted neither Annabeth nor Percy could believe what they were seeing.

They were in some futuristic room that seemed to buzz and hum with electricity. They where also surrounded by robots and to where the voice was located they only had to look up to see the same bald headed, long mustached Dr himself.

"I believe I should introduce myself," he said "My name is Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientist that ever lived, and this my new friends is the mighty EGG CARRIER!" He shouted as the screens all came to life showing us an outside look at this giant ship.

Annabeth was in shock, "It's not possible. How could this thing get off the ground let alone fly?" she asked.

The Dr. only laughed. "It's no mystery to those who know how to make a credible few source. Now to get down to business, I have brought you both here for a very important reason." He started as he sat down on his chair.

"You see I am very much aware that Sonic has told you about me, well good I can skip that part then. I have called you both for…your help."

Percy and Annabeth's eyes got wide at that. "What?" Percy asked.

Eggman only sighed "He did not tell you all of it then, well," he pressed a button on his side and the screen began to shimmer to life showing video of the last battle he and the hedgehog had before Chaos Control happened.

Percy and Annabeth watched as they saw the blue hedgehog battle a robotic version of itself and then a bright light covered the screen but what caught Percy on gaud was the roar at the end of the tape.

"I know that sound." He said without thinking.

Eggman looked at the boy and he nodded a bit "I have as well my boy, and it is the reason you two are hear. You see after Chaos Control, I was transported to your world around five months ago. Ever since then I have been doing research on this planet, and to tell you I was surprised by your so called myths."

Percy clenched his hands and reached for his ball point pen. He had no idea why, but this guy was getting to him.

"I wouldn't try it boy. One bad move and my Swat Bots will use your little girlfriend as target practice."

Percy froze as he glared at the Dr.

"Good, now with that being said." He pressed another button. The image shifted to that of a blue creature and next to it where different color versions of the Chaos Emeralds. "This is why I need your help." He said.

"You need help fighting a blob monster?" Percy asked.

Eggman sighed a bit "It is much more than a blob monster, this is Chaos the god of destruction."

Percy's and Annabeths eyes grew wide at that as they both stared at the blue blob monster that was named after the god of destruction.

"That's…that's Chaos?" Percy asked.

"No…Chaos had no form…this is not right." Annabeth said.

"Believe in your fiction if you want, but I tell you this being is Chaos. Now if you would be so kind and give me your Chaos Emeralds so I can stop this monster."

"What!?" Percy shouted.

"We are not giving you those gemstones; they hold too much power for anyone especially you!" Annabeth said.

"Ah so they did tell you about me." He mumbled. "Listen to me, if I do not get the Chaos Emeralds and fix this before he gets them then you can kiss this world goodbye."

"And if you don't believe me then see this!" he said as he pressed another button and the image on the screen shifted again. It showed a bright city that looked similar to New York, it all looked like a normal day, but then the streets began to rumble and then the sewer holes started to erupt spilling water into the streets, the city quickly began to flood. And then it happened, the thing Percy did not want to see, a tilde wave slammed into the city covering it with water.

The screams, the sirens, everything was like it was in Percy's dream then the monster the giant water monster shattering out of the side of the building and roaring the loudest roar Percy has ever heard.

The demigod fell to his knees as the screen stopped. "Date, September 9th, 1999. As you can see this is what Chaos will become if he gets all the Chaos Emeralds. And he will not stop at the city he will destroy everything in his path. The only way to stop him is to get the seven Chaos Emeralds before him and go home making sure he can never enter that level of power." Eggman said.

"But why? Why do you not want that power to take over this world with as well.?" Annabeth asked.

Eggman only smirked "My dear, you think I haven't tried, the result of me trying to control the beast led to the destruction of Station Square and the lost of many lives. Also, why bother going through all the hard work to conquer a new world when I already have one under my wing."

Percy growled as he pulled his pen and uncapped it glaring at the Dr. "You don't care about anyone's life but yourself."

"You're catching on boy. But killing me is not going to do any good. After all, you need me, I am the only one who knows how to defeat the monster and seal it back where it belongs." He said.

Percy tensed and was ready to swing his sword but stopped and lowered it. "We'll help, but only if you promise to not hurt a soul on this world."

The Dr. smirked and bowed "I promise."

"Swear on the River Styx." Annabeth said.

Eggman looked up at her and his smirk darkened "I swear on the…River Styx not to hurt a soul on this world." He said as thunder clapped outside.

"Now since that's out of the way, I have decided to let you keep your Emeralds for now. All you have to do is get them before Chaos dose, once you get all of them I will activate Chaos Control and send myself and my two…friends home." He said.

Percy looked at him as he walked down and stood in front of him. "Do we have a deal?" he asked as he extended his hand.

Percy glared at him and took his hand slowly. "I don't like you." He growled.

"Believe me the feeling's mutual." The Dr. said as he pulled his hand away and started to walk back to his chair, "you will awaken back at your respective cabins, and remember not to tell that hedgehog and his friend, who knows what they would do." He said as he placed a mask over his mouth.

Percy blinked but then began to cough; he looked over at Annabeth and saw her coughing too, then falling to the floor unconscious. He looked back over at Eggman with a glare before falling to the floor, the last thing he heard was the Dr.'s laugh.

Percy woke with a start the next morning, his heart was beating at top speeds, as he looked around he noticed he was back at his cabin, alone. He placed a hand on his head as he felt that he had done something that is going to bring on more problems in the future.

That's how it usually go's right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Prophecy and a New Adventure**

**(Sonic)**

Sonic was not having a good morning.

First off he barely got any sleep due to the fact that the guy the campers had called Mr. D was up most of the night and screaming for some reason. At first it was funny but after a while around 5 seconds if you're Sonic it got old-really old.

Once Sonic got to sleep, he was bombarded with nightmares. Which kept him up for the rest of the night, to say the least; when morning arrived Sonic was not in the best of moods.

He walked out of the spare room he was given at the big house, which still confused him but he didn't bother asking questions. He walked down the hallway and went into what he thought was a bathroom.

He looked into the mirror and let out a deep breath. He was still human. His blue hair was still there but everything else was human. He looked over and saw some clothes that were not there a moment ago. He looked around but saw nothing so he just shrugged and changed.

He walked out of the washroom, with blue jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt which seemed very strange to wear for some reason. He still had on his trademark sneakers and was working on the gloves.

Once that was done he walked around the so called big house before eventually finding a door to lead outside. He groaned as sunlight shined into his tired emerald eyes causing him to grimace. He looked around and saw that some campers where already up and doing whatever it is that they do.

After standing on the deck for another second the blur broke into a run causing the campers to gasp and stager when he went by them going at his trademark speed. He only stopped when he noticed what looked like a dining hall.

He looked around and saw some kids sitting around some table's that where color coded for some strange reason and had strange markings on them. Sonic shrugged it off but could not shrug of the grumbling in his stomach. He let out a tired laugh "I agree with you." He said silently as he looked for a place to sit.

He noticed a familiar face and ran over to him arriving there a second later. He sat down across from him and he seemed to not notice yet. Sonic eyed the boy before coughing to let him know he was there.

The boy jumped back almost falling off the bench but regained himself as he saw who it was. "Oh hey" he said.

"Hello to you too, Percy was it?" Sonic asked extending his hand over the blue table to shake the demigod's hand.

Percy looked at Sonics hand for a moment like he wasn't sure but before the blur could pull away Percy extended his and shook his hand, "Yeah, Sonic right?" he asked.

"The one and only." Sonic said with a smirk. "And don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Percy nodded "Got it."

It didn't take Sonic much time to realize that Percy was also a bit sleep deprived. Do to the bags under the eyes, and the way he slanted, granted he didn't know him for that long, that may be how he always sits.

Sonic was brought out of his thoughts when his stomach started to rumble again, he let out a tired laugh again and placed a hand behind his head. "You wouldn't happen know where a former hedgehog is supposed to get some grub do ya?"

Percy started to chuckle a bit, "Yeah just think of whatever you want." He said.

Sonic raised an eyebrow at that "Anything I want?"

"Pretty much." Percy said with a nod.

Sonic was doubtful but he tried anyway. He closed his eyes and prayed for fifteen-no twenty chili dogs. A cool wind blew over the table and Sonic soon smelt something very familiar. He opened his eyes and looked down and saw what he had prayed for. His eyes began to tear up as he lifted one up. "I love this place" he said as he took a bite out of it and cried more tears of joy.

Percy only laughed at him. "You're crazy, you know that?" he asked.

Sonic just smirked as he finished the first dog. "I've been told." He said picking up another dog and starting to eat.

Percy then explained the concept of sacrificing some of one's meal to the gods over at the fire place like thing. Sonic thought for a moment before grabbing two dogs running over to the fire dropping them in and running back to continue his meal.

"That was fast." Percy said with wide eyes.

Sonic smirked at him "I try."

A while later as the other campers started to show up and go to different tables Sonic started to notice that there were lots of murmurs and glances his way. He didn't mind much really but it just dawned on him that no one else came over here to sit with him and Percy. "So what's up with the selected seating?" he asked.

Percy just smiled and explained that each table represents a cabin and there respected god like parent. Each cabin has to sit at their respected table and since he is the son of Poseidon-who Sonic had no idea who he was-sat alone.

Sonic whistled and looked around the different table. "Sorry to hear that dude."

Percy looked down at his own food, and took a drink of something blue witch confused Sonic but still he couldn't help but smile at the color. "I don't mind that much." He said.

Sonic frowned a bit but his smiled returned quickly. "Hey you have company now." He said

Percy looked up at him for a moment then smiled a bit. "Yeah, guess I do."

Sonic smirked and gave him thumbs up but stopped when he noticed someone sitting next to him. He was wearing blue jeans as well as an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. His hair was somewhat combed and had bags under his blue eyes.

"What happened to you?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked up at him and let out a small smile "Work." He said then his head slammed agents the table causing Percy and Sonic to jump.

"Is he okay?" Percy asked.

Sonic just chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, like you and me, he didn't get much sleep."

Percy seemed to tense up "How did you-"

"Dude as a freedom fighter, you end up not getting a lot of sleep, I can tell now by just the look on your face." Sonic said.

Percy stared at the blue haired boy for a moment before letting out a sigh, "It's the curse of being a demigod, sometimes you never get sleep, because you always get nightmares the moment you close your eyes."

Sonic stared at him for a moment with wide eyes. "Nightmares huh?" he asked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, nothing to worry about though." He said.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at the boy but did not ask anything else. He noticed Tails starting to stir next to him and he slowly raised, his hand clutching his head. "What happened?" he asked.

Sonic smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You passed out on the breakfast table." He said.

Tails eyes got wide as he sat up straight and started to apologize to Percy who just smiled and shook his head, saying it was okay.

After breakfast Percy started to show them the camp. Sonic and Tails followed as they saw the climbing wall which had lava and fire balls coming from the top, Knuckles would love that. He then showed the archery area where plenty of archers where already shooting arrows, some of which Sonic knew do the fact they tried to stick a needle in him on his first day hear, he was happy when they moved on.

Percy then led them to the arena where many kids where training with swords and all other kinds of weapons. "You guys sure you old enough to use weapons?" Sonic asked.

Percy looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You old enough to drive a plane?" he said dryly.

"Point taken." Sonic said with a smile as Tails just looked away his face red.

They continued and soon ended up at the cabins, there were lots of them some still looked like they were being made. "Nice place you got hear man." Sonic said.

Percy smiled, "Yeah it is nice."

They soon met up with Annabeth who also looked like she got barely any sleep, dose anyone sleep in this place. The four walked around the camp before finally ending at a tree. Sonic raised an eyebrow at the dragon guarding a tree with what looked like gold fur.

"Just saying, former animal looking at the fur of another animal…not cool." He said with a frown.

"Oh, sorry." Annabeth said. "This is the tree that protects the camp, and a memory of an old friend. And the gold fur is-"

"The golden fleece a fleece that the hero Jason had to find in order to take the throne, it is also said it has mystical powers." Tails finished.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "How did… you know all that?" Annabeth asked.

Tails face felt red as he looked away with a smile. "I kind of, stayed up learning the myths."

Sonic smirked and shook his head. "Had a feeling."

Percy smiled a bit as he shook his head, "Cool."

Annabeth looked at the former fox with stormy grey eyes studying him. Tails felt a bit uneasy with her staring at him. He was relieved when her focuses was broken when a car drove up behind him.

The car door opened and out came this red headed girl who had on a red shirt that looked a bit too large on her and blue jeans which had many different color stains on them. She was slim and Sonic noticed as she approached had green eyes like he did and a freckled face.

Percy and Annabeth walked over to her, giving her hugs while Sonic and Tails just hanged back not wanting to disturb the reunion.

The girl smiled and hugged them back laughing a bit at what the two said. Sonic smiled sadly at that remembering his friends back home. He was pulled from his thoughts when they started to walk back over to them.

The girl looked at the two with raised eyebrows, "Hello." She said.

"Guys this is Rachel, Rachel meet Sonic and Tails two new uh campers." Percy said.

Rachel looked at the two and Sonic just smirked while Tails looked away his face red.

"Glad to meet yeah" She said smiling at the two. "I have heard a lot about you two." She said.

"You have?" all four of them asked her at once.

Rachel looked around and smiled a bit her face going red. "Yeah Chiron told me, why?" she asked.

Percy and Annabeth relaxed while Sonic and Tails where still on edge, but decided to trust her for now.

Sonic and Tails walking behind the small group of friends as they entered the camp, all the campers came over to Rachel to say hello or whatever. They made their way over to the Big House where some of the campers had gathered after hearing that Rachel was there.

Chiron was sitting on the porch in his wheelchair reading a book but when he noticed Rachel he placed it down and turned around to face her. "Rachel my dear, glad you could make it. I hope it wasn't a problem" He said.

Rachel just smiled at him "It wasn't a prob-." She started but stopped when she started to slouch. Sonic's eyes widened as he moved to catch her, "Easy there." He said

Sonic could feel the temperature drop around him. He looked around uneasily as everyone was backing away. He looked back down at the girl but instead of the green eyes, she had glowing sickly green light shining from them. Green mist started to come from her mouth as well which caused Sonic to stagger as she started to float in the air.

"_Heroes new and far shall answer the call. Seven scattered near and far. Collect all seven and they will see. The rise of Chaos it shall be. A city incased in sleep and sea. One's noble sacrifice it must be. Victory shall never come. To those who don't believe in god's" _She said in a voice not her own. When she was done the light faded and she started to fall. Sonic caught her and held her up. For a moment there was silence till she opened her eyes again.

'Problem, not at all." She said as if continuing from where she left off. She blinked as she looked around at everyone staring at her and noticed she was being held up by the blue haired boy. "Don't tell me, I did it again didn't I?"

"You mean talk in a creepy voice and glow green, then yes." Sonic said as he helped her get steady and let go stepping back.

"Another prophecy." Someone whispered.

Sonic looked around as if everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"It's just, when you guys arrived we get a prophecy." Percy said.

"And didn't you guys say something about seven of those emeralds." Annabeth said.

Sonic blinked for a moment thinking about it, "Well yeah there are seven, but wait hold on what's going on?" he asked.

"Rachel is the new Oracle." Annabeth explained.

"And that is?" Sonic asked dryly.

"Someone who can see into the future, and produce prophecies as a warning to all. The Oracle of Delphi right?" Tails asked.

Annabeth stared at the young boy again her grey eyes wide and this time Chiron's as well. "Yes that is right." She said.

Sonic frowned at that; he never liked prophecies that much. He always thought it was something people used to get to power like Eggman for instance.

"This means someone going on a quest right?" someone in the crowed asked.

Chiron opened his eyes as he looked over the crowd. "It would seem that way." He said.

Sonic just smirked as he raised his hand and made a fist "Alright!" he shouted causing everyone to jump. "Finally some excitement." He said.

Chiron only smiled at the boy. "It seemed you are volunteering." He said.

Sonic smirked "Of course, why wouldn't I? I have to get the emeralds before doc finds them." He said.

Chiron nodded, "Very well, who will go with you?" he asked.

"Heh, Tails of course…and" he looked over the crowed and stopped at two familiar faces. "And the lovebirds too" he said causing Percy and Annabeths faces to go red.

Chiron looked over at the two who nodded that it was okay. "Alright then, you four will leave in the morning. Get some rest and make sure you are prepared." He said.

Sonic looked over at the other campers who where giving him sad sympathetic faces as if they would never see him again, others where giving him angry expressions like they wanted to go. Tails had a nerves expression possibly do to the prophecy and Percy and Annabeth had a look of almost foreboding feeling but stayed calm. Sonic narrowed his eyes at them but smiled none the less.

"This is going to be fun." He said.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Problem with Tornados **

**(Percy)**

It seemed like the fates loved to torture Percy Jackson. Packing to go on a quest to hunt down those seven-what where they called? He didn't know.

He zipped up his book-bag and placed it down next to his bed in the Poseidon Cabin. He looked around the cabin that he had often called his second home. Plenty of empty beds covered most of the space on the floor but hanging up on the walls where fishing poles, lures and a trident. The smell of the sea filled the room giving Percy some sense of peace.

It helped but not much. A new prophecy was given and by what he had heard it involved those chaos things and the monster. He was surprised that Sonic chose him and Annabeth to go with him and his friend to find them.

He laid his head down and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was dreaming. He was in what appeared to be a hallway. It was dark and everything around him seemed to hum. His eyes started scanning the aria wondering where he was. He then heard footsteps approaching him and he decided to hide behind a nearby beam.

With each step the demigod grew tenser. When it sounded like whoever it was about to pass him he stopped. Percy blinked at this and looked over and his eyes grew wide at who he saw.

The mad doctor who had asked for his and Annabeths help was there his same red lab coat and black pants. He was staring at something with what Percy could describe as a sinister smirk plastered on the fat man's face.

"It worked like a charm, now that I have those demigods on my side, that blue pest will be a thing of the past." He said as if gloating to someone.

"You mean you tricked them with your evil lies!" someone shouted which caused Percy to jump while the doctors smirk only grew.

"Now now princess, whatever do you mean?" he asked with fake innocence.

Percy's eyes widened at that. 'Princess, he's talking to a princess?' he asked himself but kept quiet as he heard the girl let out a growl.

The doctor laughed his stomach seeming to shake as he did so which was a very sickening sight. "Same temper as ever I see." His expression then turned dark as he lowered his head down "I promise that will change when this is over, dear princess."

Percy watched as the mad doctor walked away laughing. He emerged from his hiding spot and walked over to where the doctor was and looked into the dark cell. He could barely see anything but he did notice some movement and the sound of chains scratching agents the floor.

He somehow fazed in to get a better look and froze when he saw a girl. She was sitting her back to the wall and her knees pulled up her arms wrapped around them. She had messy brown hair that for a moment he thought was red. She had on a blue vest over a darker color shirt and ripped blue jeans that connected to blue boots. A chain was on to her wrist keeping her attached to the wall.

Her face was covered but Percy could still hear her sob. He clenched his fist as anger started to grow however it all disappeared as she slowly lifted her head and seemed to look directly at the boy. He could see the tears falling down her blue eyes. "Sonic." He whispered so softly that the demigod barley heard it. "Please…help my Sonic."

Percy's eyes grew wide and he reached out to her before darkness surrounded him and he was pulled from his dream. His eyes opening slowly he let out a groan as he sat up placing a hand on his head.

Deciding to talk about his dream later he got dressed and grabbed his back-pack and walked out of his cabin wincing as the sunlight burned his tired eyes. Why does that always happen?

As his pained eyes started to adjust he walked to the big house. When he could finally see without wincing he saw Chiron in his wheelchair talking to Rachel in her casual red attire. Sonic was there as well leaning agents the porch his eyes closed as if he was asleep.

When they noticed him they smiled and greeted him with a good morning. Percy smiled nervously and nodded back at them. Sonic smirked as he pushed off from his spot now standing strait and stretching out a bit.

"I take it you're ready Percy?" Chiron asked.

Percy only nodded as he stared at the blue haired boy. Sonic noticed and his face showed confusion for a moment then he started to grin. "Hey don't worry about it, with my speed we can find those emeralds in no time at all."

Percy seemed to relax as he grinned as well. "Glad to hear it. But just wondering why did you choose me and Annabeth?"

Sonic blinked at the boy for a moment then frowned. "You don't want to go?" he asked.

Percy's eyes grew wide as he shook his head. "Huh?"

Sonic only shrugged as he smiled sadly "Sorry to hear that man, just thought you where one of those adventuring types." He said.

Percy stared at the blue haired boy for a moment before he just started to laugh. "No. It's just you have an entire camp to help you so why chose us?" he asked.

"Well, as I said before you two seem to be the adventuring types. On the plus side you know this world better than me and Tails and you two are the only people in this camp we can trust." He said with freedom fighter experience shining through. "And besides didn't that prophecy say something about us working together?" he asked with his trademark smirk.

"It did." Rachel said.

"Then why not be with some good friends. Right?" he asked with his thumb up.

Percy only stared at the boy but soon smiled and nodded his head with a sigh. "You got me there pal."

Sonic only smirked and his gazed traveled behind the boy and his smirk grew. "Don't look now cute girl heading your way." He teased.

Percy blinked and turned around to see Annabeth approaching them. Percy looked back over at Sonic with a glare and his face red.

Sonic only chuckled and shook his head. "Ah never fails." He said wiping a tear away from his eye. He looked back up at the demigod and raised his arm up as if to check his watch "Oh look at the time, better find Tails, have fun with your girl bye." He said speeding off.

Percy let out a silent curse as he heard Chiron and Rachel giggle and chuckle behind him increasing his flush. Annabeth now in front of him and her grey eyes showed some concern as she saw his face. "You okay? You look a little flushed?" she asked causing Rachel to laugh harder while Chiron chuckled silently.

Annabeth looked over at them with raised eyebrows before looking back at Percy. "I miss something?" she asked.

Percy let out a sigh but smiled a little. "Nope." He said.

Annabeth blinked but soon nodded not really getting what was so funny but deciding not to worry about it.

Chiron smiled at the two with amusement in his old eyes while Rachael was still giggling. "Are you two ready?" he asked.

Percy and Annabeth nodded.

Chirons expression shifted to serious. "Come back safely, and keep each other safe."

The two demigods nodded again their faces also shifting to a more serious expression.

The old center then smiled warmly at them. "Go on now." He said shifting his head to tell them to go.

The two nodded as they started to head to Half-Blood Hill where Sonic stood tapping his foot his hands in his jeans pockets. He noticed the two approaching him and he grinned.

"So where do we start looking?" Percy asked giving the former hedgehog a small glare.

Sonic closed his eyes not affected by the glare. He shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish grin. "No idea." He said causing the two demigods to groan.

"Well that helps." Annabeth said crossing her arms glaring at the blue haired boy.

Sonic only shrugged grin still on his face. "Well, what I do know is that the emeralds react to each other." He said.

"How so?" Annabeth asked her grey eyes now shining with curiosity.

"Well, every other time we have had to gather the emeralds we had one with us and whenever we were near one it would start to glow." He said. "It's hard to explain but after a few years of hunting for the things you get a kind of six sense to where to start looking." He said.

Percy raised an eyebrow at him "And this six sense has no idea where to start?" he asked dryly.

Sonic smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "Hehehe. Not saying it's a perfect six sense."

Annabeth let out a sigh as she shook her head. "Well let's see if it's in the city before we-"

"It's not." Sonic said interrupting her.

Annabeth blinked at him her eyes narrowing. "What do you mean it's not? You just said-"

"We already have the one from the city." He said with a smirk.

"Tails told me that when he was flying around your city his emerald didn't react till he got to the forest and that's when he landed at the camp." He said brining out the green emerald that they had fought Eggman for.

"It responded to this one." He said tossing the green gem up into the air and catching it with ease.

"Well great how are we supposed to find five gemstones that could be spread all over the planet?" Annabeth asked.

Sonic smirked at her as he caught the gem and placed it back in his pant pocket before walking off. "Follow me and I'll show you." He said.

The two demigods blinked at him before looking at each other then started to follow him.

Sonic stopped at the Hephaestus cabin and knocked on the cabin door. He smirked when he saw the side door open up and to Percy and Annabeth's surprised gasps saw a red plane slowly move into view.

It was a nice crafted plane kind of like the one Annabeth's dad had flew to save them. Annabeth had a small smile on her lips remembering that. However this plane was not from a day of war it looked modern it's bright red color shining as a symbol of freedom. On the side painted in white read _Sonic _and on the wings they could see two yellow fox tails.

The front propeller started to slow and soon stopped completely. They saw someone start to get down climbing down the side and landing on his feet. He looked over at them goggles on his head and some grease marks on his cheek, but he smiled at them.

"Annabeth, Percy. Allow me to introduce you to our mode of transportation. The Tornado" He said standing in front of the plane.

Both demigods were speechless as they stared at the red plane. Annabeth started to feel a smile grace her lips. And Percy continued to stare wide eyes at the plane.

"I take it they like it?" the boy asked Sonic as he walked over and placed a shoulder around the boy.

"There speechless." He said with a smirk snapping the two out of there daze.

Annabeth walked over to it "This is…amazing…how did you-?" she asked not finishing.

Tails smiled as he placed a hand behind his head much liked Sonic which did not go unnoticed by the daughter of Athena. "It's actually Sonic's" he said. "I just fix it up and help out as best I can." He said.

"Hey, how come there are only three seats?" Percy asked.

Sonic blinked for a moment. "Three? I thought there were only…Tails?!" he asked.

The young boy smiled shyly "I had to make some modifications."

Annabeth climbed down and finally noticing the boy's condition. He had dark rings around his eyes and bags under them. His hair was a mess and he looked like he was about to collapse at any time. "You didn't get any sleep did you?" she asked him.

Tails didn't say anything but nodded slowly.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted. But it was not out of anger but out of concern as she saw it in the blue boy's features.

"I had to Sonic, when I heard that we were traveling with them, I had to fix it up." Tails said.

"You needed to sleep buddy." Sonic said shaking his head.

"I can last a few days without sleep Sonic." He said determination in his young blue eyes.

Annabeth had to smile at the two. They acted so much like brothers, Sonic the older brother and Tails the younger. It reminded her of Percy and Tyson unaware that Percy was thinking the same thing.

"You did all this in one night by yourself?" Percy asked.

Tails smiled and shook his head. "I actually had some help." He said his face turning a shade of pink.

The three teenagers blinked at him before they heard the cabin door open and see a girl walk out. She looked almost Tails age. She had brown hair and her skin was a little tan. She had on the camp shirt and some shorts.

Annabeth smiled at the girl remembering who she was. She had arrived this summer and had been claimed not that long ago. "Hey Julia." She said.

The girl smiled as she walked out placing a hand on the red airplane as she did. "Hey Annabeth." She said.

Sonic smirked as he placed a arm around Tails. "I see," he chuckled a bit. And Tails only blushed and looked away.

The girl looked at the boy and blinked at him "Miles?" she asked.

Sonic blinked and started to laugh as Tails glared at him before walking over to her. "I'm fine." He said

Percy was chuckling as well. "You helped him fix this up?" he asked her pointing at the red airplane.

Her eyes seemed to brighten. "Yeah, it was fun, though I got worried when Miles pasted out…twice." She said.

"I got right up though." Tails said.

Sonic shaking his head placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay to drive the thing buddy?" he asked him.

Tails smiled tiredly and nodded. "Always."

Sonic smirked at him and started to shake his head.

"Wait you still didn't answer my question. Why is there only three seats, if there are four of us going?" Percy asked.

Sonic smirked at the demigod. "Well that's easy." He said moving over to the plane. "When your traveling air Sonic."

"Air Sonic?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Sonic smirked at him "You'll see."

"I hate to break up this little thing but, we have a small problem." Annabeth said.

"And what's that? Scared of highs?" He asked his smirk not leaving his face.

"More like the skis themselves." She said.

"Heh?" he asked not getting it.

"Zeus." Percy said crossing his arms and jumping when he heard the sound of thunder.

Sonic blinked at them then looked at them with confused expression. "Who?"

"He's the god of the skies, the king of all the other gods." Tails said

Annabeth smiled at the young boy before nodding. "He allows who gets to fly in his domain."

"And if he doesn't like you, he could make your ride a living hell, or zap you out of the sky." Percy said his tone hard, not liking to remember the few trips he had to take on a plane. It was never fun.

Silence settled upon the five of them. Tails and Julia looking over the Tornado one more time to see if she was ready to go.

Percy felt a bit uneasy with the sudden silence but then blinked when he saw the blue haired boy's lips curl into a grin. "We'll be fine." He said with so much confidence that it made Percy think it would be.

"How can you be so sure?" Annabeth asked.

"Heh, doesn't matter if it's a flying battleship, a ticked off god, or some strange weather. You got the best pilot in all of Mobius and he has never let anything stop him from getting to his destination." he said.

Annabeth could see Tails face redden and him turning back around with a smile on his face. "I'm not that good." He mumbled.

"You got nothing to worry about." Sonic said. "Hedgehogs honor." He said bowing.

Percy felt a little better as he nodded and started to walk over to the red plane. Annabeth smiled and placed her hand in his as they walked to the plane.

Sonic watched them and smiled a bit sadly at them before looking up at Tails. "You ready?" he asked.

Tails nodded as he helped Annabeth in one seat and Percy in another. He waved at Julia as she backed up and watched them. Tails slid into the driver's seat and took a deep breath. He started to flip some switches and soon the propeller started to spin.

The plane started to move to what Tails guessed was a straight enough path and took another deep breath. He looked back at the two demigods and smiled. "You guys ready?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded with a smile her hands wrapped around her safety handle. Percy nodded too though he was holding on to his like a vice grip his knuckles turning white.

Tails nodded as he placed his goggles over his eyes. "Okay, Tornado take off!" he said as he pressed a button and the plane started to move forward. Some campers had walked over to see what was going while others waved.

As the plane started to pick up speed Annabeth was increasing her grip on the safety rail and she looked over at Percy and saw him doing the same. She frowned as she saw his white knuckles.

They both looked up when they heard someone whistle from besides them. They both looked to their right and saw Sonic running beside the plane. He gave them a wink and increased his speed as Tails pressed a button and the plane stated to go even faster.

As the plane started to lift off the blue blur jumped and landed on the top wings of the plane and smirked as he pointed forward. "Let's go. Next stop adventure!"

Tails smiled as he pulled the lever back and the plane started to rise into the sky flying a little too close to the trees underneath them. It nicked a few of them but nothing to damaging.

Tails leveled the plane as he looked over everything his once tired eyes now focused. He let out a breath of relief and turned his head back to see the two demigods who had shut their eyes in fear. "Guys you can open your eyes now." He said.

Annabeth slowly opened her grey eyes trusting the young pilot and then started to look around with wonder. They were flying. She looked ahead and saw Tails looking over everything and saw Sonic standing on the top wings dead in the center both arms behind his spiky blue head.

She looked behind her and grinned as she saw that Percy still had his eyes closed. She slowly turned around in her seat, and placed a hand on his cheek which she found very cold due to the wind. "Wake up Seaweed Brain." She said slapping his cheek lightly.

Percy slowly opened his eyes and stared at the grey ones he loved so much. "Are we dead?" he asked.

He heard Sonic laugh at him as he spun around to face the two. "We look dead to you?" he asked.

Percy glared at the boy before taking a deep breath. He looked down and saw Annabeths hand move around his that where now numb and white. "Let go." She ordered. He obeyed and slowly let go of the safety rail feeling the pain go away for holding so tight.

She laced her fingers with his and smiled at him he felt his face flush and smile as well. "Relax a little okay." She said.

Percy smiled a little and nodded. "Sorry."

She only shook her head and kissed his cheek. "Your forgiven." She said spinning back around.

"Hey hey! None of that on this plane!" Sonic shouted with a smirk that caused the two to blush.

Sonic turned back around and frowned sadly remembering something or rather someone.

Percy noticed the boys' shoulders slump and he remembered the girl from his dream. Was she someone important to him?

They flew in silence for a long time. Tails was looking over the emerald to see if it was reacting to anything. Sonic continued to watch the horizon enjoying the wind in his face. Annabeth had laid back her baseball cap covering her face as she napped. And Percy was just observing everything.

Sonic blinked as he placed a hand over his eyes like he was trying to see what was farther out. "Got a storm cloud." He said.

Tails nodded a little. "Okay." He turned around at the two. "You might want to wake her up. This might get a little bumpy." He said.

Percy nodded as he shook Annabeths shoulder and she murmured something before moving her hat down to look at him with tired grey eyes. "What?" she asked.

"Storm Cloud." Percy said and Annabeth sat up straight and placed the safety belt back on and held onto the safety rail again, Percy doing the same just not as tightly as before.

"Finally some excitement!" Sonic said with a smirk as he pointed at the cloud. "Full steam ahead."

Tails nodded with a small smile of his own and increased the planes speed. Sonic closed his eyes as they entered the storm cloud and he could feel the electricity in the air. He smirked his emerald green eyes shining. "Okay Zeus, let's see what you got." He said.

Lighting zigzagged near him and he only smirked as Tails flinched a bit. He hated lighting, and hated storms but he had dealt with it before but something felt different.

He maneuvered the plane as more blasts of lighting seemed to aim for them. It could be just do to the fact that the plane was the only thing around that was mettle and was conducting it. But no it felt like the lighting was being directed at them.

Tails gritted his teeth as he felt the turbulence. "Hold on tight!" he shouted as the others could only nod. Sonic smirked as he bent down on one knee to get a better grip.

Tails moved the plane barely avoiding another lightning bolt and tilted it to the side. "We need to get out of this cloud!" Annabeth shouted.

"Tails!"

Tails looked up and saw Sonic pointing up and the young boy smiled and tilted the stick back as they started to go higher.

"The lighting can't hit us-" Sonic started

"-If we are over top it." Tails finished.

The plane broke through the dark clouds and the four were greeted with an amazing sight. The sun was setting as the sky was now a bright orange contrasting with the two blacks of the clouds and the black sky with some stars.

"Beautiful." Breathed Annabeth.

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Sure is." He said.

Percy looked around then back at the dark clouds below them and he swallowed hard.

Tails sighed as he leaned back taking a deep breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked behind him to see a concerned Annabeth. "You okay?" she asked.

Tails smiled tiredly and nodded. "Yeah just happy to get out of that." He said.

"You and me both." Percy said leaning back agents the seat.

"Let's land soon." Sonic suddenly said causing Tails to look up at him.

"After all, it looks like we all need some rest." He said looking over the two demigods.

Tails nodded his smile still on his lips. They continued for a while longer before Tails noticed an opening and started to descend. Percy and Annabeth held on tight as they felt their ears pop from the presser.

Tails landed the Tornado down in a small filed so smoothly the two demigods didn't notice they were on the ground till it came to a stop.

Sonic jumped down landing on his feet and dusted himself off. He helped the demigods get down as well and Tails slowly climbed down staggering a bit till he landed on the ground.

"So where are we?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked around and saw some houses and buildings around them. "I'm guessing some kind of town." She said.

Tails removed his goggles and causing the three teens to gasp. "What?" the former fox asked not noticing what was wrong. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was looking pale.

Annabeth walked over to him and placed a hand on his forehead. "Your burning up." She said.

"I'm fine guys, we have to find those emeralds first." Tails said beginning to walk away but staggered and started to fall only to be caught by the daughter of wisdom.

Sonic ran over to him and took off his own glove and placed his flesh hand on the young boys head. "Dammit Tails you should have told me man." He said concern filling his usually cocky voice.

Tails looked up at them weakly. "I'm fine." He said.

Sonic shook his head and picked Tails up and placed him on his back moving his arms to be around his shoulders. The blur felt some nostalgia with this and he smiled sadly. "You're going to be the death of me." He said.

Percy and Annabeth watched with small smiles as the teen carried the young boy past them. "You two coming or not?" Sonic asked his usual cocky attitude back.

"Are you two brothers?" Annabeth asked.

Sonic smiled "No, but we are as close as brothers." He said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked his green eyes showing curiosity.

"Back in our world Tails is a fox, and I'm a hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Oh" Percy said.

Sonic shook his head with a grin still on his face. "We met when we were still kids. I remember that day. He said he was my biggest fan and followed me around." His smile brightened at that memory. "At first it was odd but when he was able to keep up with me as I ran, I decided to let the kid tag along, and boy am I ever grateful."

Percy smiled a little. "Kinds of reminds me of my brother." He said.

Sonic looked over at him with raised eyebrows obviously interested.

"His name's Tyson. He's a Cyclops-a kind one!" he said and the blur only nodded not really knowing there where bad ones. "At first he was annoying following me around, but after a while he grew on all of us and now I couldn't think of what would happen if something happened to him."

Sonic grinned a little "Cool." He looked over at Annabeth. "Got any brothers?" he asked.

Annabeth looked down and started to think. "The other children of Athena at camp, their fun." She said. Sonic blinked but smiled. "That's good."

They had arrived at the town and where wondering down the streets some of them stared as they saw the blue haired boy caring a young boy on his back. Percy and Annabeth looked around and saw what they were hoping to see.

A tall building stood with glass doors and sickly yellow paint. But they were more focused on the name of the place. It took Percy a moment to realize what it said but once he did he let a smile tug on his lips. _"Rocky Mountain Inn"_

They walked in and when the receptions saw the young boy on Sonics' back she allowed them a discounted on rooms thank the god's.

Percy and Annabeth had one room but they were all in the same room as Sonic laid Tails down on the bed. Percy had got some ice water and a towel as Annabeth placed it on the young inventers head.

"I take it this isn't the first time this has happened?" Percy asked Sonic as he sat down on a chair next to the bed.

Sonic let out a sigh as he looked to see the two demigods looking at him. "As a freedom fighter, there are many things you have to do. There has been many times that we didn't sleep do to invading a fortress, planning new strategies. And ending this war." He said.

War, something Percy never wanted to hear again. It caused to much pain before and to many good lives were lost. It sounded like the same thing was happening to Sonic and his world and it pained him to see someone else suffer in a war.

Sonic let out a quiet chuckle. "We always make sure our younger members get to bed on time." He looked over at Tails. "He was always a problem, till Sal-"he paused his voice dying in his throat.

Percy's eyes widened at that. Was that her name?

Annabeth's eyes also grew. She had no idea who this Sal was but do to his reaction it was someone important.

Sonic lowered his head and shook it for a moment. "He was always tricky getting his rest, but we were able to get him to bed on time."

Silence filled the small room for a moment before the blur started to laugh. "Sorry for bringing the mood down, I don't usually do that." He said.

Percy shook his head chuckling. "Don't worry about it man."

"Yeah, we'll help get the emeralds for you and help you get back to Sal." She said.

"And if she is hear we will help you find her." Percy added feeling a bit bad for not telling anyone about his dream yet.

Sonics head shot up and stared at the two of them for a moment then smiled his trademark grin "Thanks guys." He said.

The two demigods smiled and told him it was nothing.

Sonic took a deep breath and suddenly stood up. "Alright it's late; you two love birds get to bed. Big day in the morning." He said.

The two demigods felt their faces heat up which caused the blue blurs smirk to increase. They said there goodnights before walking out and into their own room.

Sonic let out a tired sigh as he slumped into the chair. He looked over when he noticed Tails stirring a bit. Sonic smiled slightly and moved over and changed his rag. He smiled at the young boy before moving to the bathroom.

"Sonic."

The boy froze as he looked over at Tails his closed eyes now covered in tears. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her." He said.

Sonic sighed slightly and moved over next to him. "It wasn't your fault buddy alright." He said.

Tails shook his head. "You miss her."

Sonic frowned at that and he moved the young boy up and hugged him. The boy hugged back tears still coming down his face. Sonic couldn't help but grin a little. "Come on bud. You know Sal wouldn't want to see you cry." He said.

Tails opened his eyes and looked at him and nodded slowly.

Sonic smiled at him and closed his own eyes. "We'll find her, I promise."

Tails smiled and nodded slowly. "Okay."

Sonic smiled and laid the small boy back down. "Now get some rest, alright."

Tails nodded and closed his eyes with a small smile.

Sonic grinned and slowly stood up but stopped and smirked a little. "So Hephaestus girl huh?" he asked dogging a pillow and a tired but annoyed shut up from Tails.

They had no idea that a daughter of wisdom was listening in. She smiled for a moment wiping away a tear of her own and going into her own room where Percy sat in a chair. She looked at him, her stormy grey eyes showing determination and Percy could only smirk and shake his head. "This is going to be a very long adventure isn't it?"


End file.
